


Rainy Days

by necromorphin



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromorphin/pseuds/necromorphin
Summary: After she gets caught in the rain, Sebastian looks after his farmer.insp. Sebastian's rainy day flavour text: "You look cold...here, come closer."
Relationships: Sebastian/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Rainy Days

It had only been a few years ago that Mabel had prefered to the rain. In a past life, she’d curl up in her snug apartment and sit by the window, watching all the rainbow umbrellas and slick cars make their way through the city. Maybe she’d read a book, escape to a fantasy realm and defeat some monstrosity threatening a small village. Or maybe she’d just catch up on whatever shows her friends were watching on Joja Prime. Regardless, she’d stay warm and enjoy her little bubble.

_ You had to go and ruin it, didn’t you?  _ she thought to herself, pulling her boot from a slick patch of mud.  _ No, you just HAD to move to a goddamn farm! _

Since her move to Pelican Town, she’d slowly learnt to hate the rain. The relief of not having to water her crops was quickly squashed by the swamp of mud and muck that seems to envelop her small farm by daybreak. In her first months here, she’d lost wellies to the sludge, slipped face-first into the mire, even getting a mouthful of the earth for her efforts. No, Mabel Aberdeen did not like the rain anymore. She despised it. 

Finally reaching her barn, she set about feeding her inpatient wards. Ignoring the hay that clung to her damp skin, she made quick work of it, heaving the bundles onto the bench as her pigs and cows crowded her. At no time had her pet name for her animals, the Ingrate Army, ever been more true. Freeing herself from the herd, she took a moment to catch her breath. Despite her thick coat, her shirt underneath was already damp. A could drip of rain having evaded her protections and run along her back, sending a shiver through her bones so harsh she knew she’d be nursing a cold by the days old. 

Stepping back out into the rain, she mentally listed off her remaining chores.  _ Chickens, broken fence, library.  _ Her chickens, ever the sweeter bunch, allowed her passage in and out of their coop with ease. The broken fence put up a good fight and left her with a decent-sized splinter but was fixed nonetheless, Mabel hammering in the final nail as a bolt of lightning struck down from the heavens. Her copper locks sticking to her face, cheeks bright and warm against the icy air. 

_ Coffee. I deserve coffee.  _ And with that thought, she twisted on the marshy ground and headed towards her home.

\-----

Sebastian wasn’t sure how to spend his day. He’d sent off his most recent job the previous night, leaving his planner open for several days for the first time in weeks. He’d usually take a stroll in this weather, enjoying the cool raindrops against his skin, using the time to clear his often overcrowded mind. But today he felt lazy and wished for nothing more than to watch a classic horror flick with his favourite person. And as that thought crossed his mind, the door swung open. Pulling himself up from the well worse couch, he walked towards their open living room. In front of him wasn’t his beautiful wife but instead, was a waterlogged golem currently removing their rain-filled wellies. 

“You’re getting water all over the carpet, love.” He mused, coming over to remove her sopping hat and scarf, taking them over to the sink to ring out. He tried to keep the bemusement out of his voice as he spoke. “I did tell you to see if it’d ease up before leaving.” 

“Pigs wait for no man, rain or shine. Please tell me we have some coffee left.” Her voice shook as she shivered, obviously soaked to the core. He flicked on the coffee machine, quickly pouring a fresh and piping hot cup. Adding in the three sugars he always teased her about, he returned to her holding the cup. It was in the mug he’d gifted her shortly before their engagement, shaped like a frog. The sight brought a smile to her rosy cheeks and he couldn’t help but think ‘ _ mission accomplished _ ’ to himself. As she took the drink, placed his hands over hers. 

“You’re freezing,” He mused, an idea suddenly coming to mind. “Strip, let’s get you out of those wet clothes.” 

“Honey, I’m really not in the mo-”

“Mind out of the gutter,” He started, eyes rolling. Walking away from her, he knelt down and pulled some clothes out of their dryer. “Here, these are still warm. Can’t have the illustrious Hero of Stardew getting the sniffles.”

He’d pulled her favourite pyjamas from the dryer, soft and cosy. Resigned to her fate, she placed her mug on the table and raised her arms, sticking her bottom lip out, obviously enjoying the attention.    
  
“Really? Are you a toddler?” He feigned annoyance, unable to stop a small smirk crawling across his face. 

“Pwease? I’m so tired.” And just like that, he melted. He helped her out of her wet clothes, chucking them into the washing drum to be dealt with later. Soon they were on the couch, Mabel sipping her coffee as he patted her hair dry with a soft towel. It was an intimacy he’d never thought he’d share with somebody and yet here he sat, the love of his life sat between his legs watching some trashy daytime television. Breathing in the sweet smell of coffee and rainwater, he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, peppering a kiss on the side of her neck. 

“Take the rest of the day off. I’ll run those things to the library tomorrow, just stay here with me.” He spoke against her skin, willing her to relax. Their eyes meeting, Mabel nodded, letting herself sink into his embrace. 

Maybe rainy days weren't so bad after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i've written in maybe 10 years! i just love my emo husband


End file.
